La Haine
by asuka snape
Summary: Je hais la haine! Cette même haine qui me laisse un goût de cendre dans la bouche et de l'encre sur mes doigts... Langage parfois vulgaire et violant


_Juste un besoin de lacher ce dégoût que m'inspire une personne qui m'était chère... _

_Pardonnez moi les quelques fautes que vous trouverez surement, mais cette haine est la mienne... _

LA HAINE

Cette haine qui me vrille le ventre… je la déteste !! Tout mon corps tremble sous cette colère qui n'aurait jamais dû être réveillée. Mes doigts tremblent alors que ma plume glisse sur ce parchemin – _son_ parchemin – qu'il avait laissé là un soir.

Lui_ – lui_ – par-dessus tout !! Il était à mes yeux le soleil qui réchauffait mon cœur, le seul corps qui avait le droit de toucher le mien. Et il ose me faire _ça _!! Non pas lui… _l'autre_… _toi_.

Sale race !! J'ai cette envie ignoble de te faire regretter cette infamie que tu me fais subir. Comment toi, _toi_ entre tous peux me faire une chose pareil ? Toi mon meilleur ami, tu as le culot après tout ce qui c'est passé de te mettre avec l'homme que j'aime ? Tu as le cran de me parler, de me sourire et de pleurer les relations que TU as dégradées ?

Tu savais plus que quiconque les sentiments qui m'envahissaient quand il était près de moi, quand il partageait ses journées, ses soirées et ses nuits avec moi…

Enfant de carriole !! Les autres m'avaient prévenues que tu lui tournais autour et moi je n'y croyais pas… comment l'aurais-je pu ? Toi l'enfant sauver par amour, le héros d'un monde où je meurs par ta faute… tu me l'as pris ! Doucement tu l'as fait s'éloigner de moi pour des raisons absurdes, des raisons que TU jugeais bonnes alors qu'à l'époque tu ne savais rien !! Si je ne t'avais pas mis au courant, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui j'accepterais ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est pas le cas !!

Tu étais marié à un homme que je considérais comme mon frère, et quand tu as demandé le divorce je n'ai pas pleuré pour lui non… je comprenais ton étouffement et j'ai même pris sur moi de te défendre quand il t'insultait d'aller voir ailleurs bien avant la séparation. Et moi comme une idiote je t'ai protégeais, toi, lui, vous deux ! Merlin me voilà devenue la représentante de l'idiotie contemporaine !! Tu ris bien n'est ce pas ? De me voir être ridiculisée alors que j'étais surnommée la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout …

Surnom affreux que pourtant j'avais appris à aimer parce que c'était _lui_ qui me l'avait donné…

J'ai tellement mal de vous imaginer ensemble. Mon cœur sombre dans le gouffre de ma poitrine, dans cette oppression de mes sentiments. Je sens mon corps brûler de cette colère, mes membres me font mal de me retenir de te gifler, de te frapper de toute ma fureur ! La haine laisse un goût de cendre dans ma bouche et des tâches d'encre sur mes mains. Si tu savais comment je les observe en m'imaginant que ce n'est pas du bleu mais du rouge… du rouge de chez toi, de ta peau lacérée par mes soins.

Tout ce que je pourrais te faire n'équivaut pas la douleur que je supporte.

J'étais bien avec lui. Il prenait soin de moi… doucement, à son rythme. Il apprenait chaque jour les gestes tendres qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont il avait était privé durant cette guerre. Je lui ai tout appris. Tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, la tendresse que j'éprouvais à son égard, le désir incontrôlé des sentiments… Et mon Dieu qu'il se débrouillait bien. Je ne peux plus dire combien de foi je me suis perdue dans ces gestes hésitants, quand il me prenait dans ses bras en me soufflant qu'avec moi il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Et je l'ai cru !!

Et tu es arrivé avec tes immondes regards et ton influence néfaste.

Crèves !! Tu ne mérite pas son affection !! Vas te pendre à cette corde que je t'ai arrachée des mains, vas donc t'immoler ailleurs que dans ses bras !! Répugnante créature, tu n'aurais jamais dû survivre à cette guerre !! Là au moins j'aurais gardé mon amitié pour toi… Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça… espèce de raclure !!

Tu ne vois même pas combien j'ai mal… tu n'as même pas le courage de m'avouer ta relation avec celui que je considérais comme l'amour de ma vie…

Maintenant voilà ce qu'il en est. Moi, Hermione Granger, je subis les gens qui viennent me voir en me disant « Harry sort avec Snape à ce qu'il paraît… ».

Le plus difficile ? C'est qu'au fond je sais que c'est le cas… parce que je me souviens très bien de cette foi tu t'es assis sur ses genoux parce qu'il n'y avait plus de sièges. Toujours cette foi où j'ai dû m'absenter dans la pièce d'à coté parce qu'une de mes potions frémissait… toujours cette foi ou quand je suis revenue, j'ai vu vos lèvres légèrement rouges et gonflées…

Je connais ses lèvres !! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour les rendre dans cet état !! Traître … Bâtard !!

Un jour Harry, tu liras ces mots et tu comprendras trop tard jusqu'où est allée ma haine. Ce jour tu pleureras de ne pas m'avoir pris au sérieux, de t'être moqué de moi aussi ouvertement… Oh oui… A partir de maintenant, ta vie ne m'importe plus.

Meurt aujourd'hui, demain ou hier…


End file.
